


From the ballroom floor

by Lilypadslotus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Queen Historia, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, The Ball, Ymir gets jealous, allow me to hurt yall, discussion of Titans as warlords, knight ymir, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilypadslotus/pseuds/Lilypadslotus
Summary: The ball is boring, dull even.Ymir finds her eyes wandering the drab room several times over,The only light in the room is her lady,She illuminated the darkness of grimy aristocrats.But all Ymir can do is watch her dance.She wants to dance with HistoriaMore than anything.It should be her not him.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	From the ballroom floor

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 4:00 am and I’ve become a genius

Ymir had always hated balls, they fell on the most inconvenient of days, the 5th of every month, and the most inconvenient of times, times she should be drinking.  
Not that she did that much drinking to begin with, not since she was promoted to royal guard, assigned Historia Reiss as the woman she would put her life on the line for.  
Historia loved the balls, Ymir knew that for a fact. Historia had always prepared for hosting them with such anticipation. Every time she insisted that Ymir doff her armor to enjoy the event.  
“My lady it is not safe for me not to be prepared to defend you.” Ymir says flatly, this had been the 3rd ball she was formed to attend and it had been the third time Historia had pleaded with her.  
“Ymir. I am in perfectly capable hands, we’re in an era of peace! Marley is at bay and we have many Titans on our side.” Historia bickered, her crown and queenly garb barely befitting the petite girl. She hardly looked the role of queen, being so young.  
Ymir sneered at the mention of the Titans, warlords who’s allegiance played a key role in their war against Marley. Ymir was born of the jaw clan and had been sent as a representative to Paradis many years ago.  
“Assassins are everywhere my lady. I cannot doff my armor. I am a knight, not a maiden. I take no joy from participating in your events.” Ymir retorts, she knows the words would wound Historia and yet she says them, she needed to say it in order to protect her.  
“I will simply station more guard at the event! You will be a guest and not a guard for the night! I insist, lady Ymir.” Historia looks at Ymir, with begging eyes.  
“My liege, I cannot allow you to refer to me as a lady, I am sir Ymir. I will not take a break, it is my honor-bound duty to protect you, not to party like some galavanting aristocrat.” Ymir sticks the knife in deeper. Metaphorically of course, if she was ever the cause of any physical harm to her queen, she would have to die.  
Historia pouts but drops the argument once Ymir expresses her opinions on the ball. Every-time this conversation happens and Historia expects there to be a different outcome. This was the definition of insanity for Ymir.  
“Fine. I suppose you may wear your armor. But your guard post is at my side. So when I dance, you will stand near the ballroom floor and when I-“  
When she asks you to dance you will say yes. Ymir’s heard this a hundred times. So much so that she immediately interjects  
“No. It is against my code and moral to dance with you, I must lay my foot done. My queen, my duty is to protect and serve, not to be your dance partner.” Ymir cannot dance, especially in her armor. Besides the fact that it is absolutely forbidden for the queen to dance with her knight. Especially in front of some of the kingdoms most powerful nobles.  
Of course, Ymir wanted so desperately to dance with queen Historia. But she did not know how to dance, she was afraid of stepping on her feet, hurting her.  
The queen would realize how expendable Ymir truly was. Ymir thinks of this as Historia lays out the theme for the ball, Ymir isn’t paying attention and unfortunately does not catch a lot of what she’s saying.  
“Apologies my queen.” Ymir frowns and shakes her head, again interjecting Historia’s tirade about themes.  
“For what?” Historia says gently.  
Ymir hates the way the queen looked at her, she looked at her as if they were equals when really Historia was the closest woman to the gods. Ymir was just some shit stain with a sword compared to her. Yet Historia looked at her with such compassion.  
“My protests, I know the ball brings you enjoyment. But protecting you brings me enjoyment.” Ymir sighs.  
“Apology accepted.” Historia immediately replies, without hesitation.  
Ymir hated how nice she was sometimes, why couldn’t she just keep it straight, not feed into the delusion that they were equals. It made her feel such things about the queen, her beautiful golden locks and her soft fingers. If Historia had treated her as expendable she wouldn’t feel this way, such wrong and sinful thoughts.  
But the queen entertains the idea of them being equals, leaving Ymir’s feelings to only develop more.  
Historia had carved the mark of the beast into Ymir’s mind.  
She hated Historia for that.  
Just as she hated balls.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thank you so much for reading I’m sorry for not getting to the ball but I mean! I’m gonna try to update frequently!


End file.
